1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Kizuato Heida
: "'The experience will do her well in the future.” :: - Heida stating that Sayanas ability to trick others may aid her in her life. :: Oldest daughter of Kizuato Kanai , self proclaimed guardian of the Kizuato family and mother of Kizuato Kashou. Appearance Heida appears slightly shorter than the average female but make it all up with her pose and stance. Appearing mostly overly mature at almost all time she has acted and appeared to be far older than what she truly is most of her life. She has short well combed bright blonde hair along with a set of bright blue eyes making her quite a rare beauty. Her outfits range from her combat fur coated jacket and short in her aether form to normal casual female clothing while in nitrogen form. Her aether form retains her nitrogen apperance only adding a set of fox ears and a somewhat short fluffy tail, the fur on both sharing her blonde haircolor. Due to having used aether from an early age she has halfed her aging time resulting in that she looks far younger than she truly is. Backstory 'Daughter of Kizuato Kanai.' Due to being the oldest, she was the one who was seen as most developed and capable compared to the others. Becoming an older sister before she was even able to walk, Heida’s life was filled with constant taking care of her younger siblings while those younger than her had freedom to do whatever they wanted. Being the oldest, Kanai also decided to reveal the full width of the Aether World to her before any of her siblings, and that included the fighting aspect. Heida was forced to mature quickly as she had to help take care of Kanai’s newest children as well as she kept an eye out for enemies in the Ather World. During the growth of Heida, the Kizuato family, the Oshiro family, the Okita family and the Hoono family suffered from frequent attacks from people who had not appreciated their actions in the Aether World. During a time, it had seemed like every possessed person in the Nitrogen World were out for their lives. Due to this, Heida quickly gained battle experience and Kanai even had her shipped to the Otaku Lab to gain her own weapon and outfit. She protected her family far and wide, often marking her opponents using her power to then follow them to their base and eliminate the threat to her family right then and there, often by herself. Her story contains more to that, but suffice to say she had her own share of adventures with the second generation. While Heida was often in trouble due to Kanai’s past, that never seemed to be a problem. Heida appeared to have inherited Kanai’s harsh tongue and fierce determination while skipping all of Kanai’s playfulness. A powerful cold force who often froze her enemies over by her sheer lethal mercilessness that even made Kanai shiver sometimes. The relationship between Heida and Kanai was friendly and happy mostly, of course Heida knew Kanai wasn’t entirely to blame for being targeted as she had acted as she felt best at the time, but anytime Kanai would suggest something that could potentially be harmful to the family a harsh cold wind would stream her way from Heida’s direction. In difference to Kanai, Heida took very good care of those entrusted to her… 'Arcaran, hero of the Orderate.' Somewhere during her her late teens Heida encountered the man known as the hero and single strongest man in all the aether world, Dirani Arcaran. Arcaran had arrived at their family home to help aid them in defending against a notorious Ravantanian who had snuck through one of the many gates and who was believed to be targetting the Kizuato family. At first Heida showed dislike to the man and did everything she could to stop his influence from reaching her younger sisters. However the threat became larger and the entire family was forced to be moved through the gate into the aether world to reside withing the halls of Arcarans very own mansion. It was during this time that Heida slowly realised that she were slowly getting attracted to the great hero. This however could only provide complications as Arcaran already had a wife that he loved very much and as such Heida resorted to simply bottle her feelings in and chose to remain friends with the man, all while continuing doing her best to protect her family. Eventually the threat was removed and the family was allowed back to their original world, Heida going along with her feelings for Arcaran. Things settled back to normal and Heida eventually chose to adopt an orphan from one of the many tragedies of the aether conflict, raising him as her own son. 'The birth of a plan' Several years passed like that until one day Arcaran appeared in front of her again, this time with a request. Arcaran presented a plan to her, a plan that he may have been very vague about at the time. But Arcaran needed a child. A specificly modified child that he needed for a plan he had started on. The thing was that his beloved wife had perished in the conflict raging across the aether world and he had no one else to turn to. As such he ended up in front of the woman who had secretly loved him for years. If it was either out of her love for him or if he managed to simply convince her with promises what his plan would achieve no one knows. All that is known is that Heida agreed and after having spent nine month pregnant in the small region between the two worlds Kizuato Kashou was born. 'Mother of a chosen one' Returning with her newly born child and now husband through marriage with his possessed body, Heida settled down in her old family home, quickly adopting the role of a mother. Her daughter quickly got overly attached to her but after living her entire life taking care of her younger siblings she found no issues with it and simply allowed the small child to cling to her at every point and time. Arcaran also remained at the household, out of care for Heida or wanting to keep an eye on his most important keypiece it is unknown but during his stay he acted like a true father and husband taking both Heida and their daughter on various trips and other family like businesses. 'The Kizuato Incident.' That life carried on for over seven years until one day after Arcaran having been tricked by Heidas own mother went berserk when his Aether supply was cut. As a result he went on a rampage around the entirety of the family household killing almost all of the residents. Not one person could stand up against his powers even while inside a nitrogen body. Eventually Arcaran reached Heida. Not much is known of how the conversation went or if there were any pleads or attempts to fight back on Heidas side but when Kashou returned home Heida was already dead with Arcarans blade piercing through her stomache. Adventures As she died almost a decade before the events of the adventure she has been unable to make any kind of physical appearances. However she has been refered to several times, both by her childhood friend, mother and husband. Also most of Kashous motivations and actions are fueled by what occured to her mother and how she plans to avenge it. Skills As no description of any battle she has partaken in has been had everything can just be speculated. However she has been mentioned to be quite strong, probably the second or third strongest of the entire Kizuato family a family with several members achieving around Strike Team status. Also as a Kitsunemimi she automaticly had the strenght and speed of a mimi which from the start made her quite a powerful combatant. 'Firearms' Heidas main form of fighting seems to have been by using handgun that which along with her power allowed her to attack from great distance most of the time taking the enemy by surprise. It is assumed that she had great competence with said firearm and could use it to deadly effect. 'Hunters mark' Due to lack of proper naming her aether power will be refered to hunters mark. Hunters mark allows Heida to mark a target who once marked can be sensed by Heida over great distances. It is thanks to this power that Heida was capable of taking down several Ravantanian frontline nitrogen bases by tracking the operatives that assaulted her family home back to their staging point. Once there Heida would use the mark to be able to know the location of every enemy and fight them from posititions where they most likely never saw her from. It was also a very useful power to have when trying to keep a track of her numerous little sisters. Personality Appearing very cold and emotionless from the start Heida is actually quite a caring woman. She however has adapted the art of pushing her own feelings away so that she can focus on others. Due to her mother being who it is she was forced to grow up far more quickly than most children had to. As such she has more of a motherly attitude to her little sisters as her own mother seemingly were to busy to bother with them and Heida had to raise them herself. Heida would be the embodiment of a true selfish person. However from time to time her own feelings could gush forward as Arcaran explained that when caught reading romance novels she would hastily blush and shy away from people. She was also discovered to have an incurable sweet tooth being able to eat untold amount of suggery sweets and bakery such as donuts. Quotes *''“Not mysterious in the way that you didn’t know who she was, but mysterious in the way it was always difficult to predict her next action. At first glance, any person would see her as a calm individual, taking things one at a time and caring for those close to her. A gentle person… a perfect lady. However… it was difficult to predict just when she’d stop being one.” - ''Arcaran on Kizuato Heida Trivia *Despite being the oldest of Kanais daughter she seems to be the one with the smallest breast size. A trait that got transfered over to her daughter who also seems to be lacking in the same department. *Heida appears to overall having lived quite a tragic life. Being forced to take care of her entire family in her mothers absence and falling in love with a man that only turned to her when he needed her for something else and eventually dying at a rather young age alongside most of the family members she spent her life to protect. *All of the images of her are made by the artist H2SO4. All the rights goes to him and we are simply using these imagies as references. Category:Anilogics Category:Anilogics Characters